


Death by Arrow, Cupid's

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult Language, Blood Play, BtVS 2, F/M, PWP, Vamp!Buffy, Vamp!Scoobies, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid goes to great lengths to get Spike and Buffy together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Arrow, Cupid's

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

Cupid whined his displeasure. He had been waiting for over a century for this particular pair of lovers to meet. They were destined to be together. It was written in the stars.

"Why do you think Drusilla argues with them so much?" Cupid muttered.

Upon William's turning, Cupid had carefully cultivated an interest in Slayers in the young fledgling. There was no way he was going to let that jerk Angelus mess things up.

It had been quite a feat of circumstances to get William -- or Spike as he was called now -- to Sunnydale where not only the Slayer lived, but there was a Hellmouth. Cupid had never seen a demon avoids hellmouths like Spike did. It was unnatural for a creature of death and destruction to be so contrary.

Cupid pondered the obstacles that his young couple had to overcome to be together. There was Angelus and Drusilla, mortal friends and family, and even Spike and Buffy themselves. An impossible task lay ahead of the God of Love. The easiest way to remove said problems would be to get the problems out of the picture completely or give them something else to think about.

Cupid looked all over Sunnydale for a distraction for Drusilla. He smiled wickedly when he realized that a botched love spell was in place. He carefully notched an arrow in his bow, and he shot Alexander Harris in the heart. The boy would be perfect to distract Spike's sire. Cupid grinned while he continued on his way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelus grabbed Xander by the hair, and he pulled him to his feet. He really had wanted to give Buffy an extra special Valentine's Day present. A dead Scooby would be just the thing.

A hand grabbed Angelus away from Xander. The vampire went flying into a nearby tree.

Xander looked up at his savior. He was expecting Buffy, but instead he found the most beautiful woman in the world peering down at him.

"Don't fret, kitten," Drusilla cooed. "Mummy's here." She helped him to his feet.

"I don't know what you're up to, Dru, but it doesn't amuse me!"

"Drusilla. What a beautiful name." The besotted Xander said as he cupped her face.

Angelus shook his head in disbelief. _What the heck was going on?_

"How do you feel about eternal life, my sweet?" Drusilla whispered.

"With you, my love?" Xander pulled Drusilla closer. "I ache for it."

"Drusilla, you better not," Angelus growled.

Drusilla snarled at her sire, and she slipped into her game face. She quickly bit into the boy's neck, almost draining him. Then, she ripped her wrist open to let him drink her blood. Drusilla picked up Xander's body in her arms, and she set off towards the factory.

Down the street a horde of confused women looked around at each other. They didn't realize that the spell was broken because their quarry was dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cupid continued to search for an appropriate distraction for Angelus, but he was having a heck of a time. There was just no human or demon in Sunnydale that would work for the vicious vampire.

"Ah, Buffy's human again." Cupid's eyes widened. "She's naked. Sweet! I think now is the time to shoot her." He launched his arrow of love at the Slayer.

Cupid watched as Buffy jumped to her feet without regard to her nudity. He gave a little grin as she took off with only one thing on her mind. Find Spike!

The Love God danced a little jig. Everything was coming together. Now if he could just find a partner for Angelus

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy slipped into the factory, avoiding the guards as she did. Normally, she would have killed them, but she didn't want to piss off her beloved Spike. Buffy snuck down the hall until she found Spike's room.

"Spike, are you in here?" Buffy called out.

"Slayer," Spike snarled. "What are you doing here?" His eyes widened when he realized she was as naked as the day she was born. The vampire couldn't help but to enjoy the view. She might be the Slayer, but she was a hot little number. He was a male after all.

"I came to be with you, Spike. I love you."

Spike gave a laugh. "Sure you do, Slayer!" he scoffed. "If you loved me, you'd be over here offering me your neck up as my chalice."

"That'll prove my love to you?" Buffy asked eagerly.

"For starters." Spike smirked at the Slayer. He might as well milk the situation for all it was worth.

"Okay." Buffy ran across the room to settle on Spike's lap. She pulled her hair to one side to offer her neck to the vampire. She let out a small shriek when he buried his fangs in her flesh. It didn't hurt really, but she felt weakened fairly quickly.

When Spike felt his body heal, he felt a fissure of gratitude towards the Slayer. Then, he thought about how brassed off Angelus would be if he had stolen the girl. Besides, a new playmate might be fun anyway. Spike sliced open his wrist, and he forced the Slayer to drink from him.

Spike laid his new childe on his bed, and he settled in to wait for her to awaken. Together they would paint the town red with blood. Then, they'd shag the day away. Unlife was good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cupid gave a whistle of relief. He had expanded his search to Los Angeles for Angelus' perfect companion. There was a lady lawyer at Wolfram & Hart named Lilah Morgan that would compliment Angelus wonderfully. Now he just had to find the big galoot again.

Cupid stopped when he saw the sobbing girl. No one deserved to be alone on Valentine's Day. He notched another arrow, and he shot the girl through the heart. Cupid quickly turned to shoot the nearest male human or demon. They'd find each other now.

"My name's Clem. I think I love you!"

"I'm Harmony. I think I love you, too."

Cupid flew off towards the Bronze. Maybe Angelus had stopped off for a snack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drusilla hummed a merry tune as she waited for her new dark pirate to awaken. She knew her Spike had found his sunshine, but she was okay with that. Together, they would rule Sunnydale. The only worry was her jealous Daddy.

Xander groaned when he came awake. He could feel an insatiable hunger burning in his belly and his loins. He opened his eyes to see that the beautiful Drusilla was standing beside the bed. "Drusilla," he whispered. "Beautiful woman."

"My pirate," Drusilla leaned down to cup Xander's face. "As soon as Spike's sunny girl awakens we will go out for a bite to eat."

"Maybe we can have some delivery," Xander suggested.

"Oh, yes. That'd be perfect!" Drusilla squealed and clapped her hands. "Young and yummy, my favorite."

"Yes, but now we need the perfect lure and bait," Xander said. He rose to his feet, and he looked down at his clothes. "Then, it's time to get rid of the geek clothes."

"I know. I know." Drusilla grinned. "Call your little friends, and tell them Spike has the sunshine."

"What are you doing, poodle?" Spike strolled into the room, completely healed from his infusion of Slayer blood.

"You're healed!" Drusilla cooed. "Sunshine is good for the bones. We're getting delivery. Aren't you proud of us?"

"Right proud. When will it be here?"

"When my pirate tells his friends that you have the sunny girl, my prince." Drusilla giggle happily. "We'll all be such a happy family."

Spike looked the Slayer's friend over. He supposed the boy would be a fine addition to the family with some training, but it would also give his own playmate a friend. Not to mention that the boy wasn't bad looking. Maybe the four of them could have some fun in bed together.

"She awakens quickly, my Spike. Go, and greet the sun."

Spike gave Drusilla a slight nod. He was glad she wasn't having a jealous fit. For whatever reason, he wasn't feeling all that jealous either. He sauntered away to greet his childe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cupid flitted around the night club, but he didn't see the broody vampire anywhere. He absentmindedly shot arrows at random people, not even checking to see the results of his actions.

"Where is that darned vampire?" Cupid muttered. He left the Bronze, and he started to search through the streets. He noticed a female demon listening intently to a complaining human woman. Cupid thought the demon looked unhappy and without someone to love. He shot her quickly before he moved on.

"Hoffy, darling, I need you."

Anyanka, I'm your BOSS!"

"Yes, darling. Consider this the perfect mixture of business and pleasure."

Cupid quickly shot another arrow just before he turned the corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy uncurled her naked body while she gave a little yawn. She hadn't slept that good in years. It also appeared she was over her being turned phobia, because it was obvious she felt great.

"Spike, baby," Buffy called out. "Where are you?"

"Right here, Slayer." Spike stepped into the room. His eyes roamed the girl's still nude body.

"I'm not the Slayer anymore." Buffy stretched, making sure her titties bounced as she did. "But, I'm willing to play any naughty games you want." She gave Spike a wink.

"Are you hungry, pet?" Spike asked. "Dru and your pal had a brilliant idea to get some delivery."

"Oh yes, starved!" Buffy thought about some of the people she hated when she was alive. Then, she wrinkled her brow. "Which pal?"

"The boy." Spike put his hand out to help Buffy to her feet. "Seems Dru and he are enamored with each other."

"Xander's here!" Buffy grinned. "That's so awesome."

"Let's go wait for dinner. Now when it gets here, don't forget to play the damsel in distress." Spike looked around the room, and he grabbed up one of his discarded t-shirts. "You need some clothes, just like the boy."

"Oh yeah, anything I want?" Buffy asked in a pleading tone. "I love clothes, but those squishy demons were always ruining them." She wrinkled her nose.

"Anything your evil little heart desires," Spike assure his childe.

"Oh goodie." Buffy pulled on the t-shirt. "I'm really hungry. We need to go make sure Xander orders plenty."

Spike and Buffy went to the main room of the factory where Xander was speaking into the pay phone. He gave Buffy a huge grin and a thumbs up sign.

"Yes, Giles," Xander said with a sob. "I saw minions take Buffy to Spike's lair. I can't go in by myself. I need you, Willow, Oz, and Cordy to come help me." He paused for a minute. "I know she might be dead, but we have to make sure she isn't turned."

Buffy blew him a kiss before she waved at Drusilla. She wondered where Angelus was, but that was something to deal with later.

"Please hurry, Giles. I'll be waiting for you. Bye." Xander hung up the phone. "Dinner's on the way," he announced.

"That was so good, Xander," Buffy praised her friend. "You'll have to lure them inside though and carefully too. They'll have lots of weapons."

"Thanks." Xander went to Drusilla's side. "Decisions, decisions. I really prefer my first meal as a vamp to be a female."

"Of course you do, my pirate," Drusilla said softly. She wanted his experiences to be wonderful. "The pretty fire or the heartbreaker?"

"The Watcher or the rocker, my dear?" Xander asked in return.

"Um." Buffy raised her hand. "I think I should get Giles. He is _my_ Watcher after all. If that's okay with Drusilla."

"Such a pretty sun," Drusilla sang. "Will you burn me if I touch you?"

"Only if you want me to," Buffy said in a flirty voice. She decided that Drusilla really was beautiful. She knew that guys were turned on by woman on woman action. So, she let go of Spike's hand to make her way over to her grandsire. Buffy gave the female a cheeky grin before she reached up to pull her face down to her own. When she covered Drusilla's lips with her own, she heard a strangled groan from Xander and a husky chuckle from Spike.

Buffy and Drusilla continued to kiss and caress each other until Xander tensed up and announced that the Scoobies were about a block away. He carefully slipped outside to be the lure, while Buffy became the bait. The fledgling found herself caught between Drusilla and Spike as they waited for dinner, and she found that she didn't want to be anywhere else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cupid was getting frustrated. Where on earth could that damned, stupid, good for nothing vampire be? Maybe it was time to check out the high school. Cupid decided it was a good thing that Valentine's Day only came once a year because this was damned tiring. When he made it to the scool, Cupid didn't find Angelus. He did find a dark-haired gypsy woman and short, bald man fighting about something called 'overtime'.

Cupid shot both of them, and then he continued on his way. Maybe Willy's was the place to check.

"Ms. Calendar." Snyder batted his eyelashes.

"Principal Snyder," Jenny said as she rubbed the man's head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I heard her scream," Xander told Giles in a scared voice. Inside, he was chortling with joy. "We gotta hurry, guys." He let Giles and Oz take the lead.

Inside the factory, Buffy play struggled with her sire and grandsire. She felt her arousal grow, but she knew she wanted to eat before they really played. When Buffy knew Giles and the Scoobies were at the door, she started to plead with her 'captors'.

"Spike, please don't hurt me. Just let me go, and I promise to give you a break next time we fight."

"Let go of her, Spike," Giles demanded.

"Look, Dru. The big bad Watcher is threatening us." Spike shoved Buffy towards Giles.

"Oh Giles, I knew you'd save me," Buffy cried as she wrapped her arms around Giles, trapping his arms next to his body.

Xander stepped up quietly behind Cordelia. He surprised the girl with a hand over her mouth and a jerk backwards. She was unable to make any sounds as Xander lifted her off the ground. Xander flashed a grin at Drusilla as he shifted into game face.

Buffy sobbed into Giles' shoulder. His blood was hard to resist but she waited for a signal from Spike.

"Hello, Red." Spike leered at Willow who blushed prettily under the masculine attention. "I'm glad you could join us for dinner."

"Eep!" Willow turned to look at the others. She saw that Xander had Cordelia trapped, Drusilla had thralled Oz, and Buffy had Giles trapped against the wall. It dawned on her that Xander and Buffy weren't human anymore. She eeped again before she backed away.

"You know, I think we should keep them all," Xander said. "Will and I can get the geeks. Cordy here is popular, Oz is smart and edgy, and Giles knows all kinds of important stuff."

"Oh yes, can we?" Buffy asked. She pulled away from Giles to pout at Spike.

The bleached blond vampire had a feeling that he'd never be able to resist his childe's cute little lip. "Oh, all right," he caved. "But let me and Dru do the turnin'. Otherwise something could go wrong."

"Thank you, Sire," Buffy giggled. She turned to Giles. "Don't worry. It'll hurt for a few minutes, and then... we'll live forever!" She sank her fangs into his neck.

"Great. I'm starved." Xander did the same to his victim.

Drusilla smiled at Oz. "Such a pretty puppy." She struck quick and true. The brunette vampiress quickly drained the short male, and she forced her blood down his throat. Then, Drusilla moved to help Xander with Cordelia.

Spike closed in on Willow, cornering her. He wasn't all that hungry, having fed from Buffy just a few short hours before, but to turn the girl he would have to take her blood. He found himself being gentle with Willow since the girl was staring at him with big green eyes rather than screaming with terror. Spike made sure that Willow's turning was less traumatic than it could have been. Then, he went to help Buffy with Giles.

Soon, they'd be one big happy family. The four sated vampires sat back to wait for their newest companions to awaken. In the meantime, they cuddled and groomed each other like a pride of big cats while they discussed how to handle 'Big Daddy', as they were calling Angelus, when he showed up.

Across Sunnydale, demons and the more aware humans alike shivered as if someone walked over their graves. Something was in the wind. A change was coming. Watch out Sunnydale. The ride was about to get bumpy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cupid finally found his target getting plastered at Willy's demon bar. He carefully notched yet another arrow from his arsenal, and he let it arch through the air towards Angelus.

A single poof of dust was the only thing to herald Angelus' final demise. To the other demons, it was if the vampire spontaneously dusted. Well, at least to those few that noticed.

Cupid blinked in surprise for a moment before he shrugged. "Oh well," he murmured to himself. "Lindsey and Lilah McDonald has a nice ring to it." He flew off towards Los Angeles to spread the love at Wolfram & Hart.


End file.
